


Chapter3 新的尝试

by Otteon



Series: 德拉科马尔福与被诅咒的孩子 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gloria Burke is the original female character.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otteon/pseuds/Otteon
Summary: Gloria成为新的变形课教授。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: 德拉科马尔福与被诅咒的孩子 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752952





	Chapter3 新的尝试

第一堂课开始了，Gloria又换上一件日常休闲的服装，走入教室，她竭力回忆着Mcgonagall教授那时候是如何给他们上课的。学生陆陆续续走进教室，Gloria示意大家坐好，翻开课本，开始授课了。

她现将自己的课本变成一只活泼的小狗，很快又把它变回了原样，这吸引了学生很大的兴趣。但是，她必须警告学生变形术是他们在霍格沃兹所学的最复杂，最危险的一门课程，正如她在上第一节变形课时，Mcgonagall教授所提醒他们的一样。

很快，Gloria就发现，Scorpius在学习方面很有天赋，他可以很快就成功把一根火柴变成一枚银针。和他相比，Albus就相对差劲一些，试了好几次都没有成功。而另一边，Rose也在坚持不懈的尝试着，但她相较于她的母亲，Hermione，还是差远了。

很快一堂课就结束了，Gloria发现教书并不是一件困难的事，大多数学生都会认真听课做笔记，偶尔有几个个捣蛋鬼也仅限于在课堂上偷偷吃着比比多味豆。她不禁长舒了一口气，露出这几天以来第一个真心实意的笑容。

当心情愉快起来时间就会过得很快，很快就到了圣诞节了。大部分的学生都踏上霍格沃兹特快回家与家人共度圣诞，Scorpius与Albus也不例外，当然，Gloria也要回家与父母共度圣诞。

Gloria生于第二次魔法界大战结束后的一年，尽管是纯血统家族，但她的父母在经历了这一番恶战以后，不愿再走纯血至上的老路，他们一直以十分开放的观念来教导Gloria，不希望她会对混血或者麻瓜有任何歧视。这一观念与年轻的Malfoy夫妇十分相近，所以两家关系十分不错。今年的圣诞节，两家又在一起进行了简单的聚餐。

Draco依然是话不多，可以看得出来Astoria依然很虚弱，他十分为她感到担忧，时时刻刻在关注着她，照顾着她，Scorpius则安安静静地坐在自己的座位上吃着圣诞大餐。

“听说你在霍格沃兹是Scorpius的变形课老师，他在课上的表现怎么样，没有给你捣乱吧。”Astoria开口了，语气中带着一丝期待。Draco也抬起头，看着Gloria，等待着她的回答。

“Scorpius在学校表现的很好啊，不只是变形课，其他课的教授也都在夸他呢。”这是真的，Scorpius每门课都学的又快又好，作为老师很难不喜欢他。Astoria开心地笑了，Draco看着妻子和儿子，脸上也浮现出笑容，如果Gloria没看错的话，她还看到他眼中一闪而过的得意。

“听说Potter家的小儿子被分在了斯莱特林，他怎么样。”这是，Gloria的父亲突然插嘴。

“大概是像他父亲一样一天到晚净是调皮捣蛋惹事吧。”Draco懒洋洋地说。

Scorpius动了动嘴，想要反驳父亲的话，Draco瞟了他一眼，“你们好像还是好朋友，难以想象，Harry Potter的儿子居然会跟我儿子是好朋友。”Astoria碰了碰他，他便没再说下去。

Gloria将这一切尽收眼底，为了缓解尴尬，她岔开了话题。她发现虽然Malfoy不再尊崇纯血至上，但他对昔日的“黄金三人组”，似乎仍有着若有若无的敌意。

这顿聚餐最后愉快地结束了，Astoria拜托Gloria时常写信告诉她Scorpius在学校里的表现，Gloria答应了并承诺一定会督促Scorpius平时多给家人写信，互相道别以后，他们便各自回家了。

圣诞假期结束回到学校以后，由于Astoria的嘱托，Gloria对于Scorpius又比普通学生多了一些关注，她发现他时常闷闷不乐，即便是每次家庭作业都完美完成被老师表扬、被同学羡慕，他好像都从未真正开心。在一次巡视时她发现Scorpius独自坐在斯莱特林公共休息室的雕花扶手椅中，她决定找和谈谈。

“Scorpius，听说你今天又被Horace教授表扬了，恭喜你。”

“谢谢，Burke教授，我只是按照老师的指示完成药水的熬制。”Scorpius的语气中有着不同于他年龄的成熟。

“但是你好像一直都有什么心事，对吗，得到老师的表扬好像也并没有让你很高兴。”

Scorpius很快抬起头看了她一眼，又把头撇向别处，“我只是希望能完成的更好。”他的语气中带着一丝局促。

“对于你个一年级的新生来说，你已经做得很好了，”Gloria笑了起来，“你如果有什么困难或者心事可以来找我，我或许能帮到你，现在时候也不早了，赶紧回去睡觉吧，再晚我可就要给你母亲写信了。”她半开玩笑地对他说。

这句话起了效果，Scorpius站起来，向她道了一声晚安，回到了自己的宿舍。Gloria完成剩下的巡视以后，也回到了宿舍，今天有些晚了，不适合再泡热水澡了，她迅速洗漱完，钻入被窝，沉沉睡去。


End file.
